


A Ride

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [20]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Written Pre-Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Vexx and Avery set off to enjoy a day out.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Nonbinary Traveler, Vexx Serif/Traveler
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'horsemen'.

"When you said you were taking me for a ride, this wasn't what I thought at all," I remarked to Vexx as we rode the tram to the outer districts of Goldis.

He glanced at me with arched eyebrows. "Oh? What _did_ you think I meant, Avery?"

"Maybe riding an actual horse?" I countered, finding his hand with mine and giving it a squeeze.

Vexx returned the squeeze with a smirk. "That's not what _I_ thought _you_ meant."

"We seem to be talking at cross purposes a lot today," I mused, lacing our fingers together.

His smile teasing and playful, he leaned close to murmur in my ear, "Guess where I thought your brain went."

"Not the stables, clearly," I replied, feeling my heartbeat thrum in my chest.

Vexx rolled his eyes, smoothing his thumb back and forth over my hand. "Obviously."

"Hmm." It was very hard to think with Vexx's eyes so intent on me. "Somewhere more private than this?"

He brushed a light kiss across my cheek, making the skin tingle. "Yes, but that's very vague. I need a bit more specificity."

"Vexx..." My heart felt like a racehorse out of control, my grip on his hand tightening. "I thought we were trying to get _away_ from the palace, not go back to it."

Much to my disappointment, Vexx chuckled and sat up straight. "Who said anything about going back to the palace?"

"You are a horrible tease," I tried to scowl at him, but it quickly melted into a fond smile. "But I love you anyway."

All hints of teasing and playfulness disappeared and he hugged me tight, kissing the top of my head. His whisper rough with emotion, he replied, "I love you, too, Avery."

I hugged him just as tightly. Our relationship had been through its share of obstacles, but it was stronger for it and I was so glad Vexx would stay by my side while I began my rule of Goldis as its new Sovereign.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of loosely interpreted the prompt with a reference to horseback riding.


End file.
